


有喜欢的人（番外1）

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	有喜欢的人（番外1）

番外1

 

那天晚上回家，一如既往地说了句“我回来了”，看了看父亲所在的方向，他一言不发，翻着好像永远也看不完的书，连侧脸都是严肃的。

整个屋子里，只回荡着他翻书还有我窸窸窣窣拖鞋的声音。

就知道是这样的状态，不过每天都是这样我也早就已经习惯了，我撇了撇嘴角，拐过墙角迈上了楼梯。

“优。”

“什么事？”

“那个一之濑步，最近好像表现很不错呢。”

诶？

我开始暗自窃喜父亲主动提出的这个话题。

如果和父亲的关系没有这么僵硬，我恨不得如行云流水般列出一大堆这个人的好，然后坐下来好好和父亲说道说道，大概是自从那次为了把他留下，我百般请求父亲，看他一段时间的表现，再决定，父亲就真的开始关注起他来了吧。

“是的，他是个无论如何都不会说放弃的人呢。”

他是除了稍微有点腼腆，其他方面都没得挑的，我的小恋人啊。

“很少看见你这么认同一个人呢，你们关系很好吗？”

“是的，关系很好。”

关系很好啊，就算营业三课和营业五课，不到几步的距离，我俩都会发一些很没有营养的短信，不知道什么时候，我出去一趟回来，我的桌上就摆好了咖啡还有小零食，抬起头来，他就在远处憨憨地冲我笑着。

我工作到很晚的时候，就算他都已经做完了自己的工作，回家也不是一个方向，他也会等着我，让黑暗的办公室不只有我桌前孤独的一束亮光。

关系很好啊，之前他跟着课长出差了三天，刚回来包都没扔下，我就把他拽到会议室里拉死百叶窗，抱着他亲亲这里亲亲那里，还说着我想死你了害他在办公场合差点没控制住他自己。

“那，这周末把他叫到家里来吃个饭吧，我也有话想和他好好说说。”

我故作镇定地回了一句“我知道了”，走上楼梯一进房间，就狂喜地把自己摔在床上打滚，自己的小恋人得到了父亲的认可……

唉虽然不是那样的认可，如果父亲知道了我们的关系，我会被打断腿的吧。

想想就觉得很可怕。

不过好歹和一开始相比，父亲对他有所改观了，并且从侧面印证，我的感受父亲并不是一点都不在意，这是最让我感到开心的。

坐起身来朝着墙上的靶子投了个飞镖，正中红心。

……

于是，就变成了现在这样的情况。

我和父亲、哥哥、嫂子，还有他，坐在了一张饭桌上，父亲的在场，让他变得更加拘谨了。

“我开动了——”

“一之濑君不用客气，多吃点。”哥哥笑着说。

“好。”

看着他乖乖往嘴里扒饭，然后嘴里叽叽咕咕含糊不清地说着“好好吃”的时候，我忍不住笑了，就算他的心情十分紧张，然而吃货属性还是没能掩藏得住啊。

“好吃就好，我还担心不合你的胃口呢。”

“不会不会，優ちゃん家的饭菜，真的很好吃呢。”

“優ちゃん？？”

哥哥嫂子异口同声，一直沉默的父亲也抬起了头来。

我不好意思地抿抿嘴，“这家伙一直是这么叫我的。”

“你们关系真好呢。”嫂子看着我们，眼睛笑成了一如既往的月牙形。

“是，是的。”

他一边应答，一边偷偷地瞟了我一眼，我冲他意味不明地笑笑，看着他的样子，我不禁玩心大起。

父亲终于发了话。

“一之濑君，比我们优小两岁对吧？”

“是的，社长。”

“在这里工作，感觉怎么样？”

他礼仪周正地放下碗筷，手乖乖地放在自己的膝盖上。

“能留在社长的公司工作，我很荣幸，也让我学到了很多，我还有很多不会的东西，希望社长，还有副社长，可以多多指点我。”

“你不用这么紧张，”哥哥拍着他的肩膀，“优在你这个时候，还成天跑在外面玩呢。”

“别说的我很贪玩一样，我还是很认真工作的哦。”我抬起眉毛俏皮地对哥哥说。

他腼腆地笑了笑，也不知道我是哪来的胆子，他越是这副模样，我就越想捉弄捉弄他。

太可爱了。

我这人本就不太喜欢按套路出牌，有时候想想，这样自由的我，和中规中矩的他，真是形成了不错的反差呢。

“对呀，不要紧张。”

说着，我把一只脚的拖鞋脱掉，慢慢向对面的他脚的方向伸去，在碰到的那一瞬间，他吓得抖了一下，然后看了看我，或许是怕我旁边的父亲发现不对劲，又很快把视线移开了。

我的脚尖在他的脚踝挠来挠去，然后看着他逐渐变得不正常的反应。

“优有跟我说过你很不错，我是相信优，才会选择把你留下来，按理说，你高中毕业，是不可能留在我们公司的。”

哎，父亲又开始说这种不给对方留情面的话了。

“……谢谢您……”

“不过最近，我一直在观察你的表现，你虽然不能说很适合这份工作，但是至少你很认真努力。”

啊，感觉我的父亲现在在发光。

“我以后会更加严格要求……自己的。”

他说话的声音变得有点断断续续，然而其他人大概以为他在紧张，所以没有发现什么异常，然后我的脚尖一路向上，停留在了他的裆部，轻轻按压了一下。

“……啊！”

他终于还是没忍住。

“怎么了一之濑君？”

“没、没事，不小心磕到了桌角。”

他头也不敢抬地偷偷看我，我强忍着脸上的笑意冲他翻了个白眼，装作什么都没有发生，然而脚上依旧没有停下动作。

“你要小心点啊～”

我用脚掌在他的裆部不断摩擦挤压，用两只脚趾夹住裤子拉链，虽然有点费劲但是一点点试图往下拉，感觉到他身下的欲望不能控制地隆起，脸颊慢慢浮上潮红，我对自己的成果十分满意，更加邪魅地冲他笑了笑。

看你还能挺到什么时候。

他腾地一下子站起来，紧紧揪着自己的衣袖，我的脚突然一下子无处安放，慌忙落了下来。

“对、对不起！我有点不舒服……借用一下你们的洗手间可以吗？”

“嗯请用，不过你没事吧一之濑君？”

“我没事……！”

他半弓着腰火速顺着哥哥手指的方向冲向洗手间，关上门的一瞬间传来哗哗的流水声。

“我去看看他怎么样了。”

我起身走向洗手间，一进门就看见他趴在洗手台，脸上的水珠还在往下淌，盯着镜子里的自己试图冷静下来，他被我开门的声音吓了一跳，我把门反锁住，倚在门边玩味地看着他。

“優ちゃん……”

“歩くん真是的，我才碰了你几下啊，你就不行了。”

“不、不要开这种玩笑……！要是被你的家人看到了……”

“被看到了你就怎么样？”

我贴上他的身体，用手摩挲着他的胸膛，他双手控制住我的手腕，让我的手离开他的身体，极力调整着自己的呼吸，看着他吸两下呼一下的调整方式，我实在被逗得不行了捂着嘴偷笑，还不敢笑的太大声给门外的家人们听到。

他看到我乐此不疲地耍他玩，撅着嘴有点不高兴了，没多久他就突破了自己的心理防线，扣着我的脑袋吻住了我，阻止我继续笑下去。

“嗯……嗯……”

良久，我一边推搡他一边躲开了他仍旧尝试着进攻的唇。

“在这里……也是会被发现的啊。”

“可是優ちゃん，我不行了……”

我低下头一看，对方的小帐篷果然已经明显地鼓起来了。

“真是拿你没办法……”

我把他的裤子褪到大腿根，顺着轮廓轻轻抚摸着被内裤裹住的已经变得硬邦邦的欲望，用指尖在尖端处挠挠刮刮，不久以后顶端处的布料就变得濡湿。

“看来只能先这样给你解决一下了啊。”

我把最后一道防线也帮他褪下，他的欲望很精神地弹了出来，我拿起来熟练地单手上下撸动，用手指转着圈抚弄他的尖端，惹得他浑身不住地抖动。

“你看，都变这么硬了啊。”

我故意把他的欲望拉远一点，然后一松手，欲望弹了回去打在腹部，啪的一声，还示意给他看。

他抿着嘴唇，脸红得吓人。

“優ちゃん……不要再玩弄我了……”

“没有玩弄你啊，我在很认真的让你舒服啊。”

我从洗手台旁边挤了点洗手液在手里，然后抚上他的欲望，换成两只手一起撸动，不一会就出了满手的泡沫，洗手间里回荡起了淫靡的声音。

我的呼吸也逐渐变得沉重了起来，因为脑海里全是我们两个人，在床上尽情纠缠和放纵的画面。

……但是理智告诉我现在不行。

“歩くん怎么样？……”

“嗯……舒、舒服……！”

“你小点声……会被听到的。”

跟他在一起久了，他大概什么时候能达到高潮，我已经搞清楚了，感觉到时机快到来了，我加快了手上的速度。

他怕发出更大的声音，于是死死咬住嘴唇不放。

“優ちゃん……要去了……”

“うん、いいよ。”

射出来的一瞬间他还是忍不住低吼出声，我踮起脚尖及时地封住他的嘴唇，他更大力地回抱了我，讨好般地舔着我的舌尖和牙齿，吻到两个人都呼吸沉重了，他才放开了我，脑袋靠在我的肩膀上喘着粗气。

“優ちゃん真是的……以后不要再这样了啊，万一让你的家里人看到了……”

“呐，歩くん。”

“嗯？”

“你有没有想过，我们的事情，早晚有一天，会被我爸爸，我哥哥，还有你妈妈知道？”

这的确是个很现实的问题，他趴在我身上默不作声了，可能真的在认真地思考这个问题，却又因为我问的太突然，不能很快得出结论，我揉揉他的头发，叹了口气。

“我今天还在想，如果我跟爸爸说了这个事，爸爸会打断我的腿吧。”

“真的到了那么一天，我会好好和社长说的。”

我推开他，注视着他的眼睛，他的眼神里写满了坚定，而这种坚定，在他的瞳孔中映射了不止一次，而我次次都看在眼里。

“你准备怎么说啊？”

“嗯……我会让優ちゃん幸福的......”

“你在小看我爸爸吗？你认为这么简单就能打动他了？”

“......对不起。”

看着他委屈的小表情，我还是忍不住笑着揉了揉他的脑袋。

“……但是。”

“嗯。”

“真的到了那个时候，我不会让社长打你的，我一定会……挡在你前面。”

到底是谁教他说这些肉麻的话的？

我才不需要你挡在我前面呢。

因为我真的，好喜欢你啊，才舍不得你被打。

这样羞耻的话我实在不好说出口，只能用行动来证明自己的想法了，于是我在他的脸上吧唧亲了一口。

肉麻的话，等留着我说出来不会感到害羞的时候，再说吧。

“优，怎么那么久？一之濑君怎么样了？”

“啊！他只是太紧张了拉肚子而已。”

我回应着门外的哥哥，然后随便拽了些卫生纸擦擦他身上的白浊，帮他扎紧裤腰，提着他的衣领走出了洗手间。

“久等了～这家伙昨天不知道吃坏了什么东西啊。”

“不、不好意思……”

看着他一脸怯生生地和他们赔不是的模样，我心里早就已经一万次鄙夷了，就你这样子，到时候会挡着我才奇怪呢。

不过，我还是不担心啊。

……


End file.
